Fireworks
by Sieg Leonhart
Summary: A short story about Christmas and New Year. Gray is always in deep sorrow at this time of the year. Lucy decides to throw a party to cheer up the ice mage.


**This is something I wrote for Christmas. It'll have 2 chapters, one for Christmas and the other for new year. So I hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

_The fireworks at new year portraits people's feelings perfectly in this holiday. They suddenly rise from the floor in amazing speed, reach its limits, and for a short time they shine brightly before they disappear like they never existed._

* * *

No matter how many times I go through it, it won't ever change. The feeling of longing for something that's gone. The memories of a time when nothing seemed to go wrong even when everything refused to stay right.

At that time I didn't know everything was fated to fade one day. I was still so young, so why? Something like this wans't supposed to be experienced by a kid. I miss you, I miss you... so bad.

Now everytime it's Christmas, I can't join my friends in their smiles and joy, there is no way I could ever share it again, but they still insist in inviting me to every Christmas party they host.

It's too painful, the scene is still fresh in my mind, it's like it happened yesterday. Yet, here I am, ready to wear my mask once again and pretend everything is alright. However, before I ring the bell and take part in the Christmas' party Lucy is having at her appartment, I'll let you know what has been causing me so much grief in this time of the year.

My parents were brutally murdered by a wicked demon called Deliora. It doesn't take very long to notice which part of the year the monster decided to make its appearance, does it? Since then, people in the guild did their very best to comfort me, but I always end up apart from the surrounding feeling the holiday brings.

* * *

Gray rang the bell and received a 'hold on' as a reply. He walked in circles deciding which story he should use this time. The ice mage grew used to making up the most absurd excuses to escape from the holiday's party. Lucy's voice told him his troubled mind took too long to decide what to say.

The blonde opened the door and the whole floor was covered with colorful balloons and Christmas lights. Lucy wore a Mrs. Claus outfit, one that matched her tastes for clothing, which meant her skirt was a little bit short. She had some more decorative pieces hanging around her neck as she was previously placing them randomly across the room.

"Thank god you arrived. You're the first to show up, so it'll have to be you. Help me put these around the room. The girl shoved some Christmas garlands into the defenless mage arms who just accepted it without a word of protest.

"Where is your costume?" She paused letting all the decoration drop to the floor asking in a tone of pure irritation. With a quick fix in her santa hat, she proceed to reach the boy being careful not to step over anything.

Gray wore his usual outfit, a white coat and black pants. He also dropped his pieces of decoration when Lucy shouted unceremoniously "Strip now!"

"What the..."

"I mean, get changed," the blonde blushed hoping she fixed her sentence in time, even though she knew she didn't.

"Into what?" Gray said defensively.

"Alright, but at least wear this," Lucy took off her santa hat and carefully deposited it over Gray's messy black hair. Gray remained still while Lucy fixed the hat until it fit her likings. Her hands slowly left the red material to rest at the mage's cheeks. Her right hand removed Gray's bangs from his eyes while the other just lazily slid down his cheek until it reached his chin.

"Much better," she finished with a wink, satisfied with her work and approving the ice maker's new look.

"Now let's get back to work."

There were several red balls scattered around the room, so they decided it was better to put them all together at a separated place in order to avoid people stepping over them and end up falling.

Much to Gray's annoyance, Lucy seemed to be in the mood to play the trickster that night, she pretended to be distracted with the Christmas tree, which was currently just a tree since it lacked the proper decoration.

"Gray, could you give me a hand over here?" Asked the innocent girl with the sweetest of the smiles.

"What do you need?" Replied the suspicious mage.

"I need to place this star at the top of the tree," she pointed at the top of a tree that almost reached the ceiling.

"Why such an enormous tree?" Gray gave emphasys to the size, his face full of discontent.

"Because I asked Natsu to find a nice tree, and that's what I get for trusting small tasks to people like him," Lucy smiled at the thought.

"How do you plan to get access to the top?" Came his unlucky question.

"Oh, it's simple," her sweet smile was now engulfed in a dark aura. "You'll let me climb on your back."

Gray wasn't in the mood to argue, besides allowing Lucy to climb on his back wouldn't be any sacrifice to him. So why did he have that feeling that he shouldn't allow this to go any further?

Gray kneeled and Lucy placed her legs over his shoulders. He stood up raising the blonde to a higher level. He wasn't the type to be called pervert despite for his striping habits, but Lucy's bare legs touching his cheeks appealed a lot to his male principles.

Lucy picked the star and prepared to put it in its rightful place, but it accidentaly fell causing Gray to sigh in frustration. The mage reached for the star bending his knees while supporting the blonde over his shoulders. He gladly returned the yellow star to Lucy's hands who thanked him with a bright smile.

After three more falls, Gray started to slightly suspect something was wrong with Lucy's behavior. "Oops, sorry, it fell again."

"Yeah, I noticed," said the boy holding his urges to kick the hell out of the star and claim it to be an accident just as well. "Tell me Lucy, are you enjoying being lifted?"

"Why do you ask?" She decided to answer with another question.

"Because I feel like I've been doing some kind of workout since you decided to put this star over there," Gray started to get to the main point of his indignation.

"I'm not tired yet, so let's keep up," Lucy said being careful not to expose her well schemed plan. At this point, Gray took notice of the teasing tone in her voice.

"Oh really? I feel like I've had enough of weight lifting," Gray couldn't actually see, but at the moment his words left his mouth, a very dangerous spark lit up in Lucy's eyes.

"What do you mean by weight lifting?" She asked in a singing voice loaded with killing intent. "Are you possibly implying that I am somewhat..." the girl put both hands over the top of Gray's head.

"Heavy," he replied without a second thought. War was declared.

"Take that back right now!" Lucy started squirming over Gray's shoulder throwing multiple punchs at the ice mage's head. It didn't hurt, but it annoyed like a plague. Gray tried to grab her hands and before he noticed he was walking around the room.

"Stop it, you maniac!" Gray demmanded to no avail.

"Never," Lucy's determination was never more irritating.

Gray kept walking unaware of where he stepped since Lucy was now covering his eyes with both hands. The boy bumped at the Christmas tree and could only hear the loud noise it made when it collided with the floor. He pulled almost all the garlands from the walls in his blind wandering and finally reached the kitchen sink. The ice mage only had time to hear Lucy's piercing scream as he stepped over one last ball and felt his foot roll over the plastic. His reflex sent his hand to the nearest solid object, which happened to be the nicely cooked turkey on top of the sink.

They fell to the ground and Gray opened his eyes in time to see the turkey falling gracefully over their faces. They continued to lie side by side on the floor for a while wondering how they ended up in this situation.

Lucy rolled over her friend and didn't bother his reaction when she sat on top of him with that provocative outfit. Her hands were on his chest as she leaned closer and closer to his face. Gray tried to understand what was happening as Lucy continued to approach. He gasped in surprise when Lucy closed her eyes, held his face in place and removed a tiny piece of the turkey from his cheek putting it inside her mouth.

The loud laughter that followed such a sensual scene completely broke the mood that had been created between them. Lucy laughed to her heart's content telling Gray how funny his face was when she pretended to be aiming for a kiss.

"You should have seen your face," she played once more.

"That wasn't funny!" Gray frowned.

"Of course it was."

Lucy kept laughing for a while longer failing to realize the glare she received slowly turning into a stare, one of pure admiration. Gray pushed his upper body off the floor and snaked an arm around the girl's waist trapping her in a tight hold before his lips crashed against hers.

Lucy's reaction was quite the passive one. She had to run a reality check before she finally understood what Gray was doing to her. After that, the blonde shyly returned the affection. She placed her arms around his neck digging into his hair with her fingers and pulling her body closer to his. Her eyes were now closed and her mouth moving along with Gray's.

They broke the kiss and were still breathing heavily when Lucy decided to speak. "What was that?" She placed a few small kisses at the mage's lips causing him to wonder if she really wanted an answer.

"I- I don't know... I just couldn't hold myself when I saw the-" Once again he was interrupted by a passionate kiss, a deeper and more heated one.

"Sorry for the wait! We're here!" Natsu announced as he invaded Lucy's apartment followed by Erza, Wendy, Happy and Charle. They stood speechless for a moment wondering if the couple had realized their presence in the kitchen.

Erza scanned the interior of Lucy's apartment and was terrified by the sight. The Christmas tree was crashed at the floor, there were nail marks at the walls along with tore garlands and the main meal was wasted over the kissing teens who didn't seem to bother the scent of food intoxicating their making out session. Erza couldn't help but imagine the kind of activities being carried on before she arrived at the place.

"At least they kept the wreath intact," Wendy pointed out. Natsu instantly destroyed the only piece of decoration left in place.

"What was that for?" Wendy asked with wide eyes.

"I don't know, it didn't seem right... there hanging so nicely... in the middle of this mess."

"Let's go back and pretend we didn't see anything," Charle's suggestion didn't meet any kind of opposition, except for Natsu who had to be taken by force, nothing Erza couldn't handle.

Lucy broke their fourth kiss and this time she resisted long enough to leave Gray's lap. The ice mage rose to his feet pulling Lucy with him. A quick glance at the apartment and they already knew what they'd be doing for the rest of the night.

"You took part in this mess, you help me clean it," Lucy threatened.

"Roger that."

* * *

**That's it! The next one will be about new year, but I think I'll probably upload it before Christmas. **

**See you all later :D**


End file.
